


Don’t you worry, I’ve got two hands

by Oshangrila



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshangrila/pseuds/Oshangrila
Summary: AU: How Valentine's day go for Rosita and Tara.





	

The sun was really bright this morning, which lit their bedroom even though the curtains were drawn, waking Rosita up. She was used to getting up early like this, even when she doesn’t have to. She looked at her girlfriend with her messy hair curled up next to her sleeping soundly. It was a bit early for Tara to get to work, so she decided to let her sleep more.

She was tiptoeing to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker, then checked on their dog which was sleeping too, holding her toy, after that she went to wash up.

Waking Tara up is always a hard job, she doesn’t sleep that early even when she knows that she must get up in the early morning, it took Rosita 10 minutes to do that and drag her to the bathroom so she won’t get back to sleep.

Rosita made pancakes with blueberries for breakfast, she had to plates ready for them and their matching coffee mugs were next to the plates. Her girlfriend was taking so long in the bathroom, she sighed and walked up to knock on the door “Tara, get up” the knock was hard and obviously woke Tara up because she was heard gasping and then trying to make some kind of excuse “shit… I’m not, I swear!!.” Giving up Rosita went back to the kitchen and started eating her breakfast.

It was a while before Tara came racing to the kitchen after she got ready and wore her uniform. “Oh my god, I’m going to be late” she sat and started shoving the pancakes in her mouth and then filled her travel mug with the coffee she couldn’t drink.

“I should start waking you up earlier then, _babe_. Even though I’m pretty sure it won’t make a difference.” She shrugged and continued eating.

Tara went over to Rosita’s side of the table kissed on the cheek “I’m so sorry for that,” she had a big grin on her face “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She gave her a kiss on the lips this time, before she ostentatiously walked away.

~

Rosita got up after she finished and put her plate in the sink, took her coffee and went to sit on the couch in the living room, turned the TV on and changed channels trying to see if something interests her. A golden retriever walked into the room and took her place next to her to snuggle. “Morning, beautiful Willow” She put her cup on the table and pet the dog, and she closed her eyes looking very satisfied.

There was nothing on the TV, she turned it off and looked at her dog “let’s go for a walk?” Willow seemed to know what that meant, she got up and ran toward the main door and wiggled her tail. As to not let the dog wait, she went to get her jacket and then hurried back to put the leash on Willow’s collar and then walked out their apartment.

They usually go around their neighborhood but this time Rosita decided to go farther, the weather was too nice to just go back now and Willow enjoyed it. And as it was the Valentine season, there were a lot of decorations on the stores, and some special offers on cafes and restaurants, this made her think of how much Tara loved Valentine’s day.

It was a tradition for them to keep Valentine day simple, no fancy gifts, they decided there was no need for that. Tara loved candies and chocolate, so getting a box filled with them was a constant, but now she started thinking if there’s something else to be added. She had already bought the chocolate and candies, they were in a rectangle shaped box which was had hidden in a place so Tara couldn’t find it.

After almost two hours they went back home, Rosita filled Willow’s plate since the dog went straight for her plate and it was empty, then laid down on the couch and started looking for ideas for gifts on her phone. All the ideas she read about were bad, made her think that she wasted a lot of time on this, so she just gave up and got up to get ready for work.

~

The bar was crowded that night, this always happen during Valentine’s season, a lot of single people or recently dumped people drinking a lot alone, and usually leading to a lot of troubles for Rosita as the bar owner, but looking from the financial angle it was good.

Sitting for a bit to rest when an employee just came for their shift, she took out her phone to check and there was texts from her girlfriend which made her giggle, the little things Tara always does, make her feel happy.

Tara : Hey, how’s work going for you? Just got back home and I swear I need to rest for a month. They’re making me hate Valentine season (crying emoji).

She started writing her reply “all is good for now, no fights started yet. Rest, and you know you won’t hate Valentine’s season no matter what happen.” And then an idea for what to get Tara as a gift came to her mind.

~

On valentine’s day, Tara was able to get someone to cover for her so she could go home earlier. She was all smiles for the whole day, and before she went out of the station she changed into the pink sweater and jeans, untied her hair and let it slide, it almost reached her shoulders. A little bit of makeup and she was feeling good about her looks.

Tara stepped into their apartment holding a bottle of champagne she got on her way home, to be greeted with happy excited Willow, she knelt down to pet and give her a kiss, then it ran inside toward the living room, where Rosita was watching TV laying down on the couch. Prancing toward her girlfriend who now was sitting, she left the bottle on the table and kissed her on the lips. “Happy Valentine’s day.” She kissed her again and then sat down next to her, and it was an invite to Willow to jump and sit on her lap.

Rosita got up to get the box that was on the dining table in the open kitchen, “I really hope you like this” it was a white box with pink light dots on it, ”Happy Valentine’s day” she handed it to Tara to start opening it excitedly to see it filled with chocolate, sour candies and underneath them were Spa gift cards. “You had been working yourself really hard, so I thought you really needed this” Rosita explained.

Tara’s eyes were teary, she jumped up startling Willow to hug Rosita “I really needed this, oh my god I love you, you know that?!” the other smiled and patted her on the back.

~

While making spaghetti with meatballs for dinner, they opened the champagne bottle and started drinking. Tara kept eyeing the bottle every time she poured more in their glasses.

The champagne bottle was still not empty even by the time they finished eating dinner and cleaning the mess after it, they kept drinking while sitting on sofa later watching Parks and Recreation’s “Galentine’s day” episode, it was one of the traditions of their Valentine’s day to watch it. Rosita was drinking a little by little when Tara kept on finishing up her glass really fast to pour more.

The last bit of the bottle was poured into Rosita’s glass, and as she was pouring there was a clink sound in the bottom of the glass. “ _Holy shit_ …” Rosita exclaimed when she looked at her glass, she put it down at the table and then said nothing for a good while, making Tara anxious looking at her face.

“ _Love_ , uhm..” she started brushing her hand over her thigh “You know I love you so much, I adore you and I can’t express what I’m feeling.” Her body started shaking as she formed the words in her mind to say them. . “I planned a whole thing to say, but I forgot it now after all this drinking. So I’ll just ask you, Will you marry me?”

Tears started falling on Rosita’s cheeks, she looked at Tara with a big smile on her face “Of course you dummy!” she hugged her tightly and the other one started crying as well.

“Oh my god, for a second there.. I thought you’ll say no!”

~

The ring fits Rosita’s finger perfectly, Tara kept holding her hand and admiring it, not being able to stop smiling. “I was worried it won’t fit, good thing it’s perfect.”

“I hope you know what you’re getting into, I could be handful” Rosita told her as she brushed her fingers over Tara’s hand that was holding hers.

“Don’t you worry, I’ve got two hands.” Tara let go of her hand to wave both of her hands earning a laugh from Rosita. “And also whatever, I love you so much I’ll do anything because of that.” She leant her head down on Rosita’s shoulder, and got a hold of her hand again, brought it to her lips and gently kissed it.

“ _I love you too, Tara_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my horrible writing, I love these two a lot and I had to write this for them ;;


End file.
